Broken Hearts
by evidently-emily
Summary: Tohru's gone through too many heart breaks in her lifetime. After the death of her true love, Tohru sees little to live for. Can someone from the past mend her heart? Kyo x Tohru
1. Chapter 1

"We're so sorry for your loss, Ms. Honda."

The all too over said words were ringing in Tohru's ears as she stood in the funeral home, dressed in a crisp, ironed black long sleeved dress that danced over her knees. She stood with Kyo to her right, and Shigure to her left. A smirking Akito was somewhere in the back of the funeral home, quiet, yet loud with every piercing emotion that he shot at the group.

It was all too soon. All of this. Tohru took in a deep breath, looking towards Kyo who was staring out into the distance, his hands at his side. Tohru felt lifeless, weak. "Thank you." She murmured as the people who came to pay respects slowly said a prayer over the corpse, then shuffled over to mingle with the other people. As people passed the group by, Tohru closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to a few days ago.

The sun was bright and cheery, describing exactly how Tohru felt in her heart, her mind, and her body. Shivers of excitement and anxiety were shooting up her toes, into her spine, and back down. She clutched the side of the row boat, clamping her eyes down tightly to block out any sea sickness. "Miss Honda? Are you alright?" Yuki asked, his purple-like eyes twinkling in the light.

_Tohru opened her eyes, a weak smile plastered on her face. "I'm fine! Really!" The two were on a row boat, gently rowing along and enjoying a pleasant evening. The two laughed, and joked and talked until their voices were hoarse. Slowly, rain clouds began to hover over the sky, and soon small raindrops began to fall. _

_Tohru gasped as the first one hit her, and watched as Yuki quickly rowed until they got to shore. They took each other's hand and ran until they got underneath the shelter of a willow tree. Yuki had helped Tohru prepare the lunch, bringing fresh vegetables from their garden. Tohru distributed the food._

_Then, it was all so sudden. Yuki had grabbed her hand, looking into her shimmering brown eyes. "Miss Honda…" He had began, a tone of nervousness drowning his voice. "Yes?" Tohru had asked, swallowing. "I…I love you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." He had said. Tohru was still trying to register these words._

_His hand dropped to his side and he produced a box, taking out a gleaming diamond ring and taking her hand in his. "Will you marry me?" Was the simple question that flowed from his voice. "Yes!" Tohru had answered, almost weeping with excitement. The embraced each other until the curse reminded them of it's existence and Yuki transformed, sending the both of them into a fit of laughs._

_Tohru was practically dancing as they went their separate ways. Yuki had something to deliver to Hatori in the main house and it was already getting late, so he insisted that Tohru went home. She had gotten home to share the news. Hatori had shared her excitement, while Kyo had looked simply untouched by the news, acting almost cold towards her. Then they got the news, the next morning. Yuki had never arrived at the main Sohma house. They found him in the ditch, he had become distracted by the rain and his car had spun out of control. Yuki…Tohru's fiancé…was dead._

And now we come back to the present, where Tohru felt as though she was still searching for a meaning here, to be alive. First she had lost her father, then her mother, now Yuki? The boy that she loved more than anything in the entire world? "Tohru…are you alright?" Shigure asked, leaning over and looking into her eyes. Tohru knew that his face was pale, paler than usual.

Tohru was silent, lifeless. Talking too much effort and so did even breathing. Smiling was not an option, which was almost possible. This is Tohru Honda we're talking about, she doesn't even _know _what depressed means. Maybe Tohru had been depressed all along, and the feeling of being so happy and living with Shigure and Kyo and Yuki had made her feel loved and wanted, but maybe it had been masking her true emotion. Depression.

Soon, one by one the visitors left and it was just Haru, Hatori, Momitchi, Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru left. Haru was sitting on a chair, Momitchi softly snoring on his shoulder. Hatori and Shigure were loading the flowers from all of the family and friends and fan girls into the back of the car while Kyo stood lifelessly in the door way. Tohru walked over to the casket, small steps and her heart pounding.

She felt like throwing up, or passing out. In fact, she hoped she did. She hoped that she would fall over and die. She wanted to be with her father, she wanted to be with her mother. She wanted to be with _Yuki. _She knelt down by the casket, seeing his pale, lifeless face as he laid in the casket, his deep passionate eyes closed and never to open again.

"_Please god," _Tohru prayed inside her mind. _"Please take care of Yuki. Please let him and You give me strength to pull through. Please give me the courage to be happy again." _Silent tears streaked down her face, her hands trembling and her lower lip quivering as she sat up, placing a small kiss on the forehead of her dead fiancé.

"Goodbye, Yuki." She whispered, brushing her fingers through his black locks. "Rest in peace. Till we meet again, I love you. Good bye." She murmured so that the only person who could hear her words was really herself. She turned towards the door way, looking with sorrow filled eyes at Kyo. "Ready?" Kyo murmured. Tohru nodded, taking one last final look at the boy that she loved. "Yes." Tohru replied, following the group out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I'm thinking that this summer we might go visit my cousin in America. How does that sound, Tohru?" Shigure asked. The house was close to silent. The only noise was the uncomfortable ticking of the clock that hung on the wall, reminding Tohru that another dreaded second…minute…hour with out Yuki was trudging on, only leading a more empty, pain filled future than Tohru could've ever dreamed of. With Yuki dead and Kyo, who had practically disapeered after the funeral, the house just wasn't the same anymore.

Tohru went to school, she went to work. She stayed in her room and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about all of the times that she and Yuki spent together. She hadn't been to the garden since two days before he had proposed to her. She would cry, silent tears but pressed her pillow against her face to make sure that not even Shigure knew of what pain she was going through. The ring was still on her finger, which made Tohru uneasy and wondering whether or not it would bring her memories of Yuki or whether it was just a constant reminded she'd never see his face again.

She did the house work, and sat through long painful visits from Uo and Hana and Haru and Momitchi and the rest of the people who came to make sure that Tohru was "alright." She was practically mute, almost a vegetable. Thoughts of suicide clouded her ability to think straight, but she didn't have enough courage to actually follow through with it. Just like she didn't have enough courage to keep Yuki alive.

"Oh." Was Tohru's simple and painful response. Once the dinner was finished, Tohru cleared the plates and set them down in the sink. "I'm going to turn in, Tohru. Good night." Shigure peaked his head into the kitchen. Tohru nodded in acknowledgement, her head still heavy and not able to think sensibly. Once she was sure she was alone, she peered around the kitchen and opened up the cabinet, pulling out a gleaming silver knife and a bottle of powerful pain killers that had been prescribed to Shigure after he broke his arm last year.

She took a last look at the kitchen, positive it was going to be her last. Her head hung low as she slipped both the knife and the pain killers into a bag, slinging the bag over her shoulder and gently slipping out the door. She trudged along the trail, finding herself soon on the way to the park. It was probably half past one in the morning now, and the streets were almost empty with the exception of a few cars passing by.

It was silent except for the grovel that Tohru crushed as she walked along, clutching the bag closer to her side. Everything made her think of Yuki. The way that the sun shone in the mid-afternoon made her think of how positively enchanting his smile was. Every girl alive loved Yuki, but Yuki loved Tohru. Tohru loved Yuki in no way that any fan girl could. In no way that any other girl in general could love him. She accepted him, she wanted him. And he did the same for her.

The park was empty, as she had suspected. The moon was shining ever so brightly, and it happened to be a full moon. Tohru stepped onto the bridge, the very bridge where the two had had their first kiss. Tohru dropped the bag, leaning against the railing and looking out into the horizon. The water glittered below her, and the moon's reflection made this evening even more beautiful than it was already. Tohru took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes.

She felt a hand graze her shoulder and when she opened her eyes and turned around, no one was there. Tears began to flood her vision, suddenly feeling angry. There was no God! If there was, wouldn't He give Tohru the strength that she had pleaded for? Wouldn't he have made sure that Yuki could be alive? Tohru would never get to experience the day dream that most girls looked forward for their whole lives for. She'd never be dressed in a white dress of lace and chiffon and gently glide down the aisle, meeting Yuki on the other side. Never. Never would this fantasy become a reality.

Her hand reached into the bag, producing the knife and holding the end with a tight force. She took the painkillers and opened the bottle, swallowing five whole. She made a slit on her arm, watching as the blood drizzled from her arm. This was what she wanted, she wanted to be dead. Nothing and no one could keep Tohru and Yuki apart, not even death. Tohru took the knife and gently stabbed herself below her chest, falling to the ground in pain.

She fell to the ground, her back hitting the bridge. Just before she closed her eyes, she felt a figure standing before her, a blurred vision of a figure she had longed so badly to see, she could almost make out who it was…Yuki. She closed her eyes, opening them once more to see that he was not there any longer. She closed her eyes, her breathing becoming strained as she slowly fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think you understand. This is Tohru Honda. She doesn't try and kill herself. I don't even think she knows what suicide means!" The loud screaming came from the hallway, and Tohru slowly regained conciousness. "I know you think so, Mr. Sohma. But Ms. Honda was found stabbed on a bridge with a knife in her. We've been informed that she was engaged to the other Mr. Sohma, Yuki. Our staff thinks that that might have caused it." A manly figure said to the other.

Tohru looked around, her lower abdomen filled with pain. The soft, persistent beeping of the machines that surrounded her made her go on the verge of a panic attack. She took a deep breath in, and out. Slowly, it started coming back to her. Yuki, engagement, death, suicide…and she was alive. How was that possible? "Listen, I know Tohru. This, she couldn't have done this!" That voice, Tohru knew it. She tried to think of who it was, but she just couldn't make it out.

"Mr. Sohma, you can go in and see her now. Just please keep your voice down, you know you are in a hospital." The other person, who Tohru guessed was a nurse or a doctor, parted the curtains into Tohru's room to reveal the "mystery person." Kyo Sohma. Tohru felt struck with amazement. "Kyo." She said gently, her head spinning and her whole body aching emotionally and physically.

The doctor shut the curtain and Kyo pulled a chair next to Tohru's bedside. "Tohru…what the hell is your problem? Why would you stab yourself?!" Kyo's voice showed anger, but Tohru, trembling, looked into his eyes and saw compassion and fear. "I love him." Tohru croaked, tears filling her eyes. It had been the hardest thing for her to do, to tell Yuki that she would marry him after she knew that she had just as strong feelings for Kyo, but she did love Yuki. She still did.

"You mean to tell me you did this for that damn rat?!" Kyo's voice filled with rage as he stood up, the chair falling over because of his swiftness. Tohru winced softly, straining her neck and clamping her eyes shut with pain. "Please, Kyo. Please don't scream." She whispered, feeling the tears dribble down her cheeks and falling to her hospital gown. He grabbed her hand, a bit aggressively but the gesture was full of passion.

"Tohru…he's not worth it. Face it. He's dead and rotting in a ground, and you're alive. Nothing's worth that, nothing and no one is worth wasting your life over, Tohru. We all care about you! Shigure, Hatori, Hari, Momitchi, your friends, me…" His voice was soothing to her, and brought back many memories, both painful and joyful. "Don't hurt us. Yuki…he…he wouldn't want you to be sad, Tohru." Kyo said gently, looking down and looking back up into her eyes.

Tohru was speechless, and thankfully she didn't have to respond because the doctor carrying her charts came into the room. "Well, Ms. Honda. Thankfully, you are going to live. You're going to need to keep on the cast until your next check up, and then we'll see if you need any surgery or another cast from then. We are prescribing some serious therapy, though. Alright? We'll have you discharged as soon as possible." The doctor said. Tohru nodded, not sure if she was happy that she was alive or cursing herself that her attempt hadn't gone through.

"And Ms. Honda?" The doctor asked, turning to leave. "Yes?" She croaked. "Take care of yourself." He said, nodding gently. "I will." She breathed, she looked to Kyo who was looking at Tohru with worry plastered onto his face. "I will try my hardest, doctor." She whispered silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slight OOC-ness. I didn't get a chance to edit this, and sorry about the shortness, as well. Thanks for reading, guys. For all of you Yuki fans I'm proud to say that once I tie up some of my other projects, you will be soon seeing a Yukiru fanfiction. : Stay tuned, though!**

** This chapter is dedicated to AssasinedAngel, because she's a huge inspiration to me, and definitely my Fanfiction rolemodel. Sorry that it had to be on this story, though! I know what a big Yuki fan she is! Sorry about that, Assan-chan!**

**-Emily  
**

* * *

"I don't want to go anywhere, Kyo." Tohru murmured, lightly chewing on a piece of toast as she sat in her bed, looking with furustarated eyes into Kyo's eyes. "Too bad. Get out of bed, get dressed. We're leaving. That's final." Kyo stated, shutting the door behind him. Tohru rose from her bed, her knees feeling weak as she slowly made her way to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing her face with water. After brushing her teeth and running a comb through her brown locks, she pressed her colorless lips together as she slipped on some clean clothes.

Once she was ready, she exited her bedroom and slowly made her way down to the steps to see Kyo impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. "Are you ready?" He grunted. Tohru nodded as he aggressively slipped her hand into his. "Make sure you don't over work Tohru, Kyo!" Shigure called from his study. "I won't." Kyo mutured back as he led Tohru out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Kyo shook his head. "I'm not telling. Surprise." He flashed her a smile and although Tohru tried to return it, it was almost impossible for her to. They walked in silence, Tohru kept on glancing at the ring. Finally, they came to the entrance of what seemed like…a fair? Circus like music was playing around the area and children and adults alike were running from attraction to attraction with bags of kettle corn and boxes of elephant ears in their hands.

"A fair?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded, giving her hand a squeeze as he ordered tickets, handing a few Tohru and shoving his in his pocket. "I'll pay you back when we get home." She said quietly. "No." Kyo responded. "Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" He asked as they walked around, hand in hand. It felt so good to feel his hand in hers, but she felt like she was betraying Yuki. Could she be unfaithful? There was no…romantic tension between Kyo and her. They were friends, he said he cared about her, but not in the way that Yuki had, right?

"No, thank you." She whispered quietly. "Alright." Kyo said, as they made their way through all of the people. "Where do you want to go first?" He asked. Home. Tohru imagined herself saying. Wait, she was being unfair, wasn't she? Kyo had came from God-Knows-Where to make sure she was alright and now he was sacrificing a perfectly fine afternoon to come and make sure that she was alright and that she was having fun.

"There." Tohru pointed to the first thing she saw, an attraction that featured sitting in an apple like console and spinning around. "Seriously?" Kyo asked, a bit aghast that she would choose such a dare devil like ride. "Mhm." Tohru said gently. The two stepped into line and Tohru swallowed, at least this was getting her mind off of someone. Once the line began to pick up again, Tohru winced softly, drumming her fingers on her thigh.

She rubbed her lips together as Kyo handed two tickets to the man working the ride and led Tohru to an apple. "Ready?" He asked, extending his hand. She took it and stepped up, finding a seat and putting on the safety belt. Tohru nodded with anxiety. Wow, this would be different. What was it going to feel like? Tohru had been to a fair once, with her mother. It had been an interesting type of outing. Tohru's mother had dragged her on all of the different roller coasters and such, while Tohru honestly had no idea what was going on.

Kyo smiled gently as the ride began, the apples began to turn at a slow pace. Kyo's hands fell on the turn table as he began to twist them. The apple, already turning, began to turn faster. "Want to help?" He asked. Tohru smiled weakly and placed her thin hands on the turn table, beginning to spin it with the same speed as Kyo. Tohru couldn't help but giggle as they turned around, the excitement and good feeling of spinning like this overpowered any depressing thoughts of Yuki or any pain.

Kyo, seeing Tohru so happy, smiled along and his laughter chorused with her small giggles. When the ride was over, Tohru was glowing, just like she had before Yuki's death. Just like she had…when she came back from the park with Yuki. He swallowed, that day. That very painful day. Yuki had told him that he was going to propose to Tohru, and Kyo had gotten so outraged. He had planned to ask Tohru before him, to catch her before he did. But then Yuki whisked Tohru off to the park before he could even say Good Morning to Tohru.

As they exited the apple and their hands returned to each other's, Kyo looked down to see Tohru's ring. The one that Yuki had given her. He sighed, looking out into the distance as the two walked along the busy fair ground. "What's the matter, Kyo?" Tohru asked quietly as Kyo lead her to a food stand, ordering them each a lemonade. "Nothing." He lied. Tohru always saw past his lies, but Kyo made note to at least make an attempt to be happy today. For Tohru. She deserved so badly to be surrounded by laughter and happiness after all the pain that she had gone through.

He would never let her out of his site again, never in a million years. He paid for the lemonade as they walked along. Tohru winced gently, looking down to her wound. "Are you alright?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded. "I've had a perfectly fine time, Kyo. But I'm just so tired. Do you think…do you think that we could go home, now?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded, taking a sip of the lemonade and walking her back to his car.

"Tohru…" He said, after setting the lemonade down in the cup holder and turning on the car. "Yes?" She asked, turning her gaze from the fair ground to Kyo as she buckled his seat belt. No words flowed from his mouth, but instead he pressed his lips against hers. And frankly, he didn't need any words to describe that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everyone who has been reading & reviewing this story. This chapter is dedicated to my parents, who are going through a really tough time in their relationship right now. Good luck.**_  
_

* * *

It was a cold, dreary day. One of those days that you could tell was a world wide depressing day. It was raining hard, and lightening bolts were thundering outside. Shigure was out of town for the weekend, at some seminar for writing, leaving an empty house for Kyo and Tohru. The two were lying out on Tohru's bedroom floor, pillows and blankets surrounding them, almost as if they were in a mosh pit of pillows and blankets.

A mug of hot chocolate was in each of their hands and a bowl of freshly popped popcorn sat out in front of them. Tohru sat with her back against the foot of her bed, running a comb through her wet brown locks. She was dressed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and an oversized white teeshirt. The two had each taken a shower, one after the other. The room smelled heavily of soap and popcorn and chocolate, which seemed to make a perfectly good aroma.

"Kyo…I have a question." Tohru spoke, gently pushing her wet curls behind her ears and hugging her knees to her chest. Kyo sat down the book, sitting up and shaking out his red hair. "Shoot." He replied, looking in her direction. "When you ran off that one time, after Yuki's funeral. Where did you go?" The question had been hanging over her head since the moment she had seen him in the hospital room.

Kyo was tempted to say nowhere, but she deserved the truth. She needed to know what was going on, where he had been. His fingers rubbed the nape of his neck, clearing his throat. "New York." He said quietly. "I was there to sort out my feelings, I have a friend there. He's getting married soon, and I'm his best man. I wanted to stay as long as I could, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Then Shigure told me about you, and I came back." He said.

Marriage. Just the sound of it made Tohru's body almost shut down and her lungs forget how to work. "Oh." Tohru responded. "Listen, Tohru. I know that weddings are still a sore subject for you. But, I was wondering…if you maybe wanted to come with me to the wedding. I mean, just as friends." He quickly stated. Tohru was so pleased with Kyo. He had become this almost gentlemanly figure around her, he made her feel safe and warm and happy, whenever she was around him.

He had been one of the only people who she allowed to keep in contact with. Uo and Hana had decided that they better give her some space, and Akito didn't allow any of the members of the Sohma family living in the main house to go over there. One time Momitchi had slipped over and brought Tohru a whole array of candy, and when Akito found out, he almost beat the young boy to death before Hatori stopped him.

She ran her fingers through her hair, thinking. She'd always wanted to go to New York City, it seemed like an amazing place, from what she'd heard. She had nothing better to do here, and she wanted to be with Kyo. Seeing someone in love getting married, something that she had been so close to but had gotten gypped of, it might take a toll on her confidence and her self esteem and it might break down that barrier of happiness that Kyo had spent so many weeks trying to build up with her. But, she owed this to Kyo. She owed him anything that she could give him.

"Yes, Kyo." She said quietly. "I'd love to go to New York with you." She quietly stated, her lips turning up into one of those rare, amazing smiles that you only squeezed out of Tohru when she was purely delighted. Kyo returned the smile, and took her hand. "Let's go pack, then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapters, guys. I wrote this story quite a while ago and I'm in the process of editing and putting it up. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing, you don't know how much it makes my day to see people reading. This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Peter, who is having his Bar Mitzva in New York City in April 2008. **

**-Emily**

* * *

The city, in short, was amazing. Every single aspect of it was what Tohru had expected and then thousand times _more. _ They had been in the city for three days, and they had been staying in The Radisson with the other wedding party. Tohru had been a bit paranoid about staying in the same room as Kyo, but he had respected her in every way possible. He waited in the hallway while she dressed and made sure that she was showered before he went to shower.

Tohru had taken off Yuki's ring for the first time last night, and hung it on the same chain that held her mother's wedding rings. Kyo had seen her bare ring finger when he slipped his hand into hers that night as they made their way to the rehersal dinner. He had been surprised at first, almost shocked and then he had smiled with happiness. It was a small battle, but it was one battle on the way to being not completely over, but at least able to get up every day and smile, Yuki.

The wedding reception was now over, and thanks to Kyo's pestering and the two glasses of wine that she had drank during the reception, she was sore from all the dancing. Tohru's fingers ran over the brides' boquet, the one that she had caught. Tohru was so thankful to have had a chance to come to this city. Everything was so amazing, every aspect of the city kept her wanting more. She wanted to taste the city, to smell it, to hear it, to keep it and lock it in her pocket.

"You look beautiful, Tohru." Kyo said, gently twirling Tohru, both were caught up in the fact that they were in this amazing city and the fact that both were a bit tipsy. "Well, you don't look too shabby yourself." Tohru couldn't believe that she had drank all that tonight. But it felt so good after she had done it, and she wasn't hurting herself, was she? Tohru had dressed in a red halter dress, a wardrobe choice that she would've never made if it wasn't for the fact that her suitcases had been lost on the plane ride over and she was forced to buy something from a store by their hotel.

The two entered the lobby, and Kyo leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss sent a flutter of emotion through Tohru to the point where she felt like she was going to explode. She was so happy, and so in love with Kyo. But Yuki! She loved Yuki, she wanted Yuki. She was Yuki's girl, forever and always…and she was so unfaithful. Kissing Kyo, being in New York with Kyo, her hand felt bare and naked with out Yuki's ring.

Kyo called the elevator, his hand running down Tohru's cheek, leaning in and planting a firm kiss on her lips. "Mmm." He murmured gently. The elevator doors opened and the two spilled in. Kyo pinned her against the elevator door, his fingers running up and down her sides. He wanted his hands on her body as much as possible with out him transforming. The doors opened and as Kyo ran his hand down her bare back, exposed by the halter dress, her shivers that ran through her spine instantly with drew every single thought of Yuki from her mind.

Kyo's hands fumbled around in his pocket, producing the card key. The door opened and Kyo instantly removed his lips from hers, walking to the curtains and drawing them open to reveal the city which was far from slumbering, but flickering with light and life. It was probably close to three o'clock, and although Tohru was beyond exhausted, she would not let it show on the outside.

"Tohru…I need…I need to ask you something." Kyo fumbled around once more in his pocket, sliding off the bed and closing his eyes, as if deep in thought. "Anything, Kyo." Tohru whimpered gently. "I love you, Tohru." He said, taking his hand in hers. "I have since the day I met you. You don't know how much it hurt me inside when that god damn rat asked you to be _his._ Why? Because I want you to be mine. Tohru…will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys,**

**I know that you guys are going to be reading this and be like, wtf. This was such a horrible ending. I was going to write about the more angsty side of the ending, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I know that this sounds stupid, but I sort of was rushing towards this happy ending, haha!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the reviewers for the story;**

Fan999123, Dreams, XOiHeartMiloOX, The Only Onigiri, JennyKim319, Yuki's-Lil-Sis.

**Thanks guys!**

**-Emily**

* * *

She was a vision, nothing less than a beauty. Her cheeks which but a few months ago were lifeless, pale and dull were now rosy and full of happiness. She was twirling in the Church's dressing room that they had set up for brides. "You look amazing, Tohru." Uo and Hana clapped their hands, her lacy white dress frilling out, a smile plastered on her face. It had been hard, so hard. It had been exactly six months ago that Tohru was distraught, after Kyo had asked her to marry him.

She had left, she had simply gotten up and left New York. She had left Kyo there, wondering. It was the worst thing that she had ever done in her life. When he got home, days later, he never even looked at Tohru. The night he had gotten home, Shigure was still out at the writing seminar, and when she had found Kyo, he looked as depressed as Tohru had for all of those depressing nights that she had spent crying over Yuki.

Yuki was dead, Kyo wasn't. She loved Kyo and Yuki, and her love for both of them would never die off. But Yuki had, even if their love hadn't. Yuki would want Tohru to have everything, happiness, an amazing life even if it wasn't with him. She didn't know if that were his thoughts and words exactly, but she knew that if the roles were switched and _she _ was the one who died instead of Yuki, she'd want him to have as much happiness as she could.

Yuki's engagement ring was hanging on the same chain as her mother's wedding rings and her father's wedding ring. It wasn't something that was going to make her life end, it was going to be something that would scar her for life. And she was going to look at that scar every day and remember all of the happy times that she had had with Yuki. And with Akito dead and the curse now broken, things were finally looking up. Yuki was her guardian angel.

Hana was her maid of honor, and was wearing the same style of dress, A-Line skirt with empire waist line, except hers wasn't pink like Kisa, Kagura, and Uo's. It was black, which was fine with Tohru. As long as she was happy, then Tohru was happy. "Tohru! Show time!" Kisa squeaked, peaking her head in. Tohru gasped, her breath piercing the air. "Deep breaths, Tohru. Deep breaths." Uo and Hana both rushed her out.

The organ began to play, and Tohru's heart was pounding a million times a minute, her head spinning. "You look beautiful Tohru." Uo smiled. Kisa was the first to walk down the aisle, Hiro on her arm, followed by Momitchi and Kagura, then Uo and Haru, and then Hana and Shigure. Hatori stood, his arm extended to lead Tohru down the aisle. He definitely wasn't her father, but he would suit very nicely. He had been the best fatherly figure, and she wished that some day he would find the same happiness that she had.

Kyo was sweating, and Tohru could see the beads of sweat caused by nerves that covered her face and neck. The whole ceremony went by in almost a blur, and Tohru barely spoke until she had to say those two words. Those two amazing words that she had never imagined she'd be saying. She felt almost like she was betraying Yuki for a moment as she said them, knowing that when she had said 'Yes' to Yuki, she was promising to say those words to _him. _ Not Kyo. But it was too late to go back, now. This was it, this was who she was going to spend the rest of her life with. There was no one who could keep them apart. No curse, not Akito, no one.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced and Kyo took her in his arms, and did just that.

_One year later…_

"She's in pain! Give her some god damn pain killers!" Kyo screamed at the team of nurses that were crowded around Tohru's hospital bed, Tohru trying to repeat the breathing excercises that she had been taught in the parenting class that she and Kyo had taken. "Just breathe, babe. Just breathe!" Kyo screamed, not at her but out of pure excitement.

In an hour, a beautiful, healthy baby boy was being cradled in Tohru's arms. Her face was flushed and her body was limp with happiness and excitement and a slight amount of pain. "You choose the name, Tohru. You deserve it." Kyo brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her on the fore head. "I'll be right back." He murmured, most likely stepping out to get some fresh air.

She cradled the baby boy in her arms, knowing quite well what she was going to name the boy. Yuki. Yuki Sohma the second. Suddenly, a ghost-like figure appeared. He was smiling, and blurred. Tohru blinked, then opened her eyes to see the figure. Yuki. "Take care, Tohru." Were the muffled words that were spoken before he finally faded a second time.

Tohru smiled, grinning ear to ear as she closed her eyes to take a nap with her newborn infant. The last feeling before she drifted off to sleep was a hand on her shoulder, and she knew who's it was. The door opened, and Kyo entered the room, leaning down and the two cooed over the baby, Tohru drifting to sleep and then waking back up again. "Good night, Kyo." She leaned over and kissed him gently then looked down at her baby boy. "Good night, Yuki."


End file.
